nina_dobrevafandomcom-20200213-history
Ian Somerhalder
Ian Joseph Somerhalder, better known as Ian Somerhalder was born on December 8, 1978 (age: 35) in Covington, Louisiana, United States. He is an american actor and model. He's best known for playing Boone Carlyle in TV drama'' Lost'', and Damon Salvatore in The CW drama series, The Vampire Diaries. Early life Ian Joseph Somerhalder was born on December 8, 1978 in Covington, Louisiana to a father Robert Somerhalder, who is an independet building contractor and a mother Edna, who is a massage therapist. Ian attended to a private Catholic school in Covington, St. Paul's. He started'' modeling from age 10 to 13 and by the age of 17, Ian decided for the acting career. Career When Ian was 10, he started modeling and by his 17, he decided to go into acting. His first role was in 1997, a series ''The Big Easy, where he played'' I.Q''. His second character was Josh, in a movie Life as a House in 2001. In summer of 2000, Ian starred in the short-lived series'' Young Americans'', a spin-off of Dawson's Creek. In 2002, Ian played Tony Del Nagro in episode Revenge Is Best Served Cold, ''in a series ''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and later in 2003, he played Ricky Murdoch in CSI: Miami in episode The Best Defense. In 2007, Ian had his first main role as Marco Polo in a TV film Marco Polo. ''Ian might be known very well by his main character ''Boone Carlyle in a TV drama Lost. ''Now, he is best known for playing ''Damon Salvatore ''in ''The CW ''TV drama series, The Vampire Diaries.'' Personal life In 2010, Ian started dating his co-star from The Vampire Diaries, Nina Dobrev. In September 2011, Ian confirmed it. In May 2013, Ian and Nina broke up and later, the break up was confirmed by Colton Haynes, Teen Wolf star and Ian's close friend. Interesting facts *Ian owns a pizza parlour called McClain's Pizzeria in Idaho with his siblings *He spends a lot of time working with charities *Ian confessed he sometimes showers up to three times a day and that he is a clean freak *Ian's first kiss was in 5th grade at a skating rink *In his spare time, he works on screenplays and loves to write *He said that if he wouldn't be an actor, he would be a writer *Ian enjoys sports as yoga, baseball, horse riding, archery, football and cycling *He loves animals *Ian didn't graduate high school, because he went to Europe to pursue his modeling career *He doesn't like to talk about his modeling career, because he doesn't want people to think that he's just "another pretty face" *Ian went to his first Mardi Gras at 3 months old *Ian's friend Butch introduced him to Nietzsche (dog) at 16 years old and as Ian said, he hanged his world *He found his cat on set of'' Lost'' *Ian said he loves social media , because it's a total game changer *He would love to go to Mars *Ian said that fast food freaks him out *He wishes he could paint *Ian co-founded ISF (Ian Somerhalder Foundation) in 2010, to empower and educate their youth *Spaghetti Westerns are his favorite movies *Ian puts truffle oil on everything he eats *He met Grumpy Cat *His guilty pleasure is Cap'n Crunch